


Continuum (Fanart)

by chargetransfer



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargetransfer/pseuds/chargetransfer
Summary: Perhaps someday, time and space bent to his will.
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Pen and ink on hot press watercolor paper. Finished size ~ 5 x 7"


	2. Chapter 2

Color in Adobe Photoshop.


End file.
